


if you want to take it to an even higher level

by angelsinflight



Series: sorikai endgame, actually. [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Communication, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsinflight/pseuds/angelsinflight
Summary: Kairi says it casually enough, but the way her cheeks redden and the self-conscious twitch of her nose tells Riku that she’s revealing a secret, that this is something shewants.(the destiny islands trio try something new.)





	if you want to take it to an even higher level

**Author's Note:**

> “babe there is nothing tender about dp”  
> “i am going to make you eat those words”
> 
> I wrote this just to prove that I could, but believe me, I am well aware that it isn't great. 
> 
> They’re in their mid-twenties here because there is absolutely nothing sexy about teenagers going at it. This is not tagged underage because they are not underage. This is post-canon, all grown up, wholesome shit. They have a mortgage and do their taxes and love each other very much and nothing terrible has happened to them in years.
> 
> Do not ask me how much primary and secondary research went into creating this monster.
> 
> Here is a step-by-step guide to preparing yourself for this fic:  
> 1\. Get cozy. Curl up in bed. This is gonna need plenty of pillows and the softest blankets you own.  
> 2\. Grab yourself a drink. Lord knows I needed one while writing this.  
> 3\. Put on a playlist of romantic but horny instrumental songs. I mostly listened to Dawn from the Pride & Prejudice soundtrack and the GnuS Cello cover of Rewrite the Stars.  
> 4\. Remember that, no matter what Nomura says, these three all love each other very much and Kairi absolutely deserves the world. ‘The world’ is, in this case, uh, two dicks. Get it, girl.

★ ☆ ☆

 

It first comes up while they’re basking in the afterglow, a sleepy-satisfied trio of cats that got the cream. Kairi says it casually enough, but the way her cheeks redden and the self-conscious twitch of her nose tells Riku that she’s revealing a secret, that this is something she _wants_. 

“Do you think I could fit both of you?” she asks, shifting shyly in their sweaty tangle of limbs. Then, she and Riku watch with wide-eyed fascination as Sora’s cock makes a valiant effort to get itself back up just at the mere suggestion. Riku groans and reaches for the blanket, pulling it over their laps and obscuring the traitor that clearly didn’t get the memo that they were _done_ for the night, patting down the subtle tent it creates. 

Sora clears his throat, having caught Kairi’s shyness about the subject despite interested body parts. 

“Wouldn’t that… hurt?” Riku says before Sora can demonstrate his innate skill for putting his giant foot in his mouth. He isn’t going to lie; the idea has some serious appeal — in theory. But then he thinks of how beautifully obscene her body looks stretched around just either one of them, of how tight she feels. _Both?_  The three of them have been together for years, and he had thought they exhausted theoretical positionings some time between Sora finally retaking the Mark of Mastery and moving back to the islands together. That is one that had never been brought up before. He wonders how long Kairi’s kept that fantasy close to her chest, and he respects her honesty for voicing it, even if it terrifies him more than a little. 

“Maybe at first, but maybe in a good way?” she replies, climbing over Sora — and ignoring his grunt of protest — to Riku’s side of the bed and pulling one of the hair elastics off her wrist. He’s grown his hair out long again, not as long as it had gotten when he was a teenager, not as long as Ansem’s, but long enough that they’ve learned it’s much more manageable if he ties it back. She finger-combs any tangles out, threads it into a quick braid, and pushes it over one shoulder, then kisses the bared skin on the back of his neck, “I mean, isn’t it a ‘hurt in a good way’ kind of situation at first when the two of you fuck each other?” She traces her fingers down his spine, over the pale Dream Eater sigil left there, making him shiver. 

“I guess she’s got us there, Riku,” Sora hums, stretching out languidly on his side to face them. Riku catches his eyes, stupid blue even in the dimmed light of the bedside lamp. There’s something in them, something Riku thinks looks like trouble. He’s always liked the kind of trouble that Sora gets them into, though — barring that one time Mickey had to come and bail them all out of the drunk tank in Port Royal. 

But it’s a _Tuesday_ , for Light’s sake, and they’re supposed to leave early in the morning to visit Aqua and Terra and the rowdy blitz team of apprentices they’ve gathered. This is something that requires preparation. This is something that potentially requires recovery. He gently catches one of Kairi’s slim wrists as she stretches into a yawn, and very softly presses a kiss to the back of her hand. 

“It’s definitely something to talk about, later,” he says, ending the conversation as they settle down under the covers. Kairi’s wound up in the middle tonight, flanked on both sides by her boys that curl around her like parentheses, and Riku falls asleep watching Sora trace and tap aimless patterns in her freckled skin, clearly lost in thought.  

 

★ ★ ☆

 

Sora wakes up first to warm skin, cool sheets, and the sound of waves against the sand. He shifts around onto his side to face his still-sleeping partners. At some point during the night, Riku had half-rolled onto Kairi, his head buried in the space between her head and shoulder to avoid the sunlight creeping in and threatening to wake him up. For all he seemed to symbolically represent otherwise, Riku was _not_ a morning person. 

He takes a moment to just admire the two of them, the way their left hands had tangled together and the rings they both wore there. His own thumb brushes against the body-warm metal around his own ring finger and he smiles. It took him two years to collect enough orichalcum to make the set, but it was absolutely worth it to see the shock on their faces when he had first presented them. They’re happy, the three of them. The novelty still hasn’t worn off, he’s not sure if it ever will, and he likes knowing that they’re still able to surprise one another. 

He knows what Kairi wants, now he just has to get Riku on board with the plan. He didn’t touch them like he was scared they would break anymore, but his experiences had made him the more cautious of the three. Good thing Sora has a lifetime of pestering Riku into doing fun things under his belt. 

He sits up, grabs his pillow, and thwaps them both with one fell swoop. “Okay, if neither of you get up right away then I’m going to wind up being the one driving us this morning,” 

Ah, that gets them both moving. Sora is still going to drive, though, no matter how fast they manage to get ready — he’s got some restless energy that he’ll have to kill by shooting at things for a few hours if he wants to be composed enough to lay out his plan. 

 

The Land of Departure had flourished in the near-decade since it’s restoration, a monument to the hard work of the people who called it home. Terra and Aqua weren’t much older than them, but they had wasted no time in bringing the castle back to its former glory and filling it back up with fledgling wielders. 

Not only did Sora and his partners have a _much_ later start on the practical aspects of formal keyblade training, they weren’t even sure if taking on apprentices of their own was the kind of life that they wanted. The islands had become home again, after years away. They had stuck around just long enough between adventures to finish high school and then it was back to world hopping, always somewhere new to be. 

They had spent about a year here, actually, when everything had first calmed down after the war and then everything that had happened after that. It was within these white marble walls that three separate bedrooms had turned into one bedroom with three beds, and then later on one bedroom with one bed big enough for the three of them. But it wasn’t _home_ , and since Destiny Islands were no place to train fresh keyblade wielders, Sora felt comfortable leaving Terra and Aqua in charge of teaching the next generation. 

“Where’s Ven?” Sora asks as he looks around the main atrium. Ven had no apprentice of his own, yet, unless you count Vanitas, but Sora was certain that Vanitas would mount his head on the wall for even jokingly suggesting that. They had been spending the last few years working on being separate individuals together, no time to take any kids under their wings. Their matching green eyes were the only sign of their failed attempt to fuse back together, rejecting each other like a bad organ transplant but unable to tolerate being apart. 

“Oh, you missed him, they both took off a couple days ago,” Terra says, after he and Aqua warmly greet the group and introduce them to any of the kids they hadn’t already met, “Vanitas said something about feeling too cooped up here and stormed off with Ven right behind him. I think they, uh, just needed some alone time.” 

“You think either of them would have learned by now to just ask for privacy — it’s certainly not like we’re trying to keep them apart. Couldn’t even if we tried,” Aqua rolls her eyes, “We got a text from the two of them this morning. They’re visiting Stitch, look,” she pulls out her gummiphone and opens the text messages, turning it around to show them a selfie Ven took on a beach. He and the little alien in his lap had matching wide, toothy grins on both their faces. Vanitas sulked in the background nursing an ice cream cone and looking painfully, painfully sunburnt. The sight makes Kairi laugh; an ugly little cackle that warms something deep inside Sora. 

They left early enough that morning that they’re just in time for brunch, though they had called to tell everyone to start without them. Mickey and Minnie are visiting, too, just for the day. No important meetings, no duties, just some time for the old crowd to catch up. Everyone else had been invited, but already had plans. He couldn’t remember the last time they had all gotten together, actually. It would have to be soon. 

Before long, Mickey is three mimosas in and telling embarrassing stories about Riku as a teenager, and Sora loves that this is somehow his life. 

Kairi grins at him in response to something he was barely paying any attention to and he thinks of how pretty her pink lips looked wrapped around Riku’s cock last night, and of how sweet and shy she’d sounded when she asked if it were possible for them both to fuck her, and of how that was probably the best damn idea he had ever heard, and — 

And he’s going to have to excuse himself. 

He’s not sure what awkward excuse he comes up with, but he bolts and finds himself in the washroom, splashing cold water on his face. He would think that by twenty-five, brushing twenty-six, that his hormones and anatomy would get the memo that this was not okay anymore. But there’s something about this idea she’s given him that he can’t get out of his head, he has to make this happen. For her, he convinces himself. Mostly for her.

He knows he can get Riku on board with the plan, he just needs an opportunity to talk to him about it, to have him actually listen and not let his anxiety get in the way. Riku is probably due for his annual reminder that he isn’t going to hurt the two of them, that Sora and Kairi aren’t going to eventually leave him. You can destroy the people who violate your body and your mind, you can work to remove every trace of them, but they leave residue like finger smudges on glass. He has gotten so much better, he’s come so far, he’s so much kinder to himself these days, but Sora still knows when lifelong insecurities are starting to rear their ugly heads. It’s nothing the three of them can’t handle, together. Besides, this is going to be fun.

On his way back to the patio, he hears Kairi’s gummiphone start to ring. She excuses herself into the hallway to take a call, passing him with a gentle shoulder bump and a smile.

Mickey is, blessedly, _still_ telling stories. How has he not told them all by now?

“That was Naminé, the girls want me to come check something out in Twilight Town.” Kairi starts to explain as she comes back in the room a few minutes later, pocketing her phone. “The computer in the old mansion is picking up some weird readings, but it doesn’t look serious. They just want another wielder on hand in case anything sketchy shows up.”

She leans over and whispers something in Riku’s ear that Sora can’t hear, and sticks her tongue out at him when she catches him trying to listen in. Fine then, they can keep their secrets for now.

“Just me this time, boys, this requires the delicate touch of a princess,” she drawls with a hand on her hip. Teasing, of course. They all know she hits the hardest of the three of them.

“And don’t worry, I’ll just take my glider,” she says before Sora can even offer to take her. That’s fair, he thinks, she’s had enough of his driving for the day. She takes a moment to say goodbye to Terra and Aqua and thank them for brunch. With a cheeky sway to her hips, she takes a couple steps away from the patio onto the lawn. She summons Destiny’s Embrace, tosses it into the air and when it comes back down it’s transformed into a sleek little motorbike-shaped glider, all shiny gold and pretty floral decals. Sora can hear some of the younger apprentices gasp at the display. She taps the slim spaulder on her shoulder to activate her armour and climbs on, blowing her boys a kiss. Sora can’t see her face behind all the dark glass and rose gold plating, but he knows that she’s grinning.

“I’ll call you when I land,” she reassures them, “see you back home in a few days.”

And with that she’s off, opening up one of the lanes between and zipping through. Sora stares out at the spot she disappeared into, wheels turning in his head. This actually works out even better for his plan.

Riku comes up behind Sora and wraps his arms around him, resting his chin on the top of his head, “The kids are going to make fun of you — you’re swooning.”

 

It isn’t until much later, naked and tangled up with Riku in their old room, that Sora is able to enact the plan he’s been thinking about since last night.

They’re just making out, sleepy and lazy and exquisitely gentle. Riku tenderly draws his thumb down the little starburst scar at the centre of Sora’s chest. Every touch there stopped being an apology years ago; now he just does it to make Sora shiver.

Sora can’t get distracted now, though, he has an _agenda_.

“Listen, about what Kairi said last night,” he starts, hesitant, but determined. They’re going to have this conversation whether Riku likes it or not. Healthy communication got the three of them this far, after all.

“Have you been thinking of that all day?” Riku asks, blinking up at him. Ah, he’s starting to put it together. Kairi is going to tease them so hard for this.

“Haven’t really been able to think of much else since she brought it up, honestly,” Sora shrugs. No point in lying about it. He’s certain that he’s blushing at this point.

“Sora, we had _brunch_ with _Mickey and Minnie_ don’t tell me you were — oh, dammit, _that’s_ why you excused yourself in such a rush? You _pervert_!” he groans, playfully smacking Sora’s shoulder. Sora can hear a laugh hidden in his voice.

“I’m a pervert for thinking about our beautiful fiancée? Rude. Anyway, just hear me out, okay, I’m gonna set the scene —”

Before long, Sora has Riku pinned down on his back, with his long legs wrapped around his waist as they grind against each other. He fists one hand in Riku’s hair and pulls enough to expose his throat, latching his mouth onto the fluttering pulse point there. Just the right kind of touches to get him on the edge of that beautifully submissive state he has the tendency to slip into.

He slowly works his way down Riku’s body, pressing kisses into the scars that litter his chest and torso. The long-healed twin incisions around his nipples the only reminders left of the sweaty island summers spent stuck in a sports bra, the ghost of a ragged wound on his side that makes Sora remember a killing blow that was meant for him, a fight that they nearly lost, a dark beach with no home in sight. He drags his teeth over the defined V-line under his abs and bites at the sensitive juncture where his groin and inner thigh meet before turning his focus onto his twitching erection.

Riku had been blessed with an absolutely delicious upright curve to his cock. They _really_ ought to send Even a fruit basket. Sora sucks a series of wicked kisses up the shaft as he thumbs around the head.

“So, I say we use this bad boy to our advantage, get her in your lap, facing away, then I’ll come down and start stretching her out even more,” he starts to explain, gauging Riku’s reaction, admiring the pink colouring his cheeks, “make her come a few times to get her to relax, see how many fingers I can get in with you already in her — what do you think?” he doesn’t expect Riku to actually be able to form words to respond, and his breathy groan turns even more wrecked when Sora swallows him down, nose tickled by coarse silver hair. The goal here is to get him close, and get him wet, but he can’t let Riku come like this.

Using the increasingly desperate little moans as a guide, he pulls off and away, just long enough for Riku to register that he’s stopped, lust-drunk green eyes framed by pale lashes barely focusing on his face before Sora swoops down to kiss him, hard. His hand is just nearly large enough to wrap around both their cocks, and he tugs as he bites down on Riku’s lower lip.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like the idea. She wants it so bad —  _both of us_. Think of how fucking tight she’d be,” he squeezes them tight together for emphasis and Riku goes stiff.

“Oh, oh f-fuck —” Riku mumbles against his mouth and comes messily between them. It doesn’t take much longer at all for Sora to follow, just feeling him pulse against him like that more than enough to get him worked up.

Sora pulls back to admire his handiwork. He has always thought Riku was so pretty post-orgasm but this is even better than usual, chest heaving, spattered pearly with come, one arm carelessly thrown across his face to hide while he calms down. It’s a good look. For a split second he’s sad that Kairi isn’t here to see it, but he’s pretty certain she would forgive them considering what he’s just managed to accomplish.

“ _Fuck_.” He repeats with finality. Riku didn’t have the same dirty mouth that he and Kairi had, not anymore; Sora wasn’t sure what exactly Mickey had done, but he had been on the receiving end of the king’s witheringly disappointed frown more than enough times to piece together some idea. Regardless, it takes a lot to get Riku to swear like this.

“Knew I could win you over,” he grins, reaching for a tissue to clean them both off.

“We go slow,” Riku gasps out between laboured breaths, “and we use a whole bottle of lube. And we do nothing the next day.”

“Yes, yes, Mr. Responsible,” Sora peppers his face with kisses. Gods, he loves him so much. He can’t wait for the three of them to get home.

“Wait, you don’t think Ienzo can see the search history on our gummiphones, do you?”

 

★ ★ ★

 

Kairi gets back from Twilight Town two days later, arriving mid-afternoon. She was glad for the excuse to sneak over there without Sora, whose birthday was in less than three weeks. They could have all gone, there really was no need for it to just be her, but this way Riku could keep Sora busy somewhere else while she finalized some party planning.

She unhooks her spaulder and drops it in the basket they keep at the front door. She and Sora wear their keyblade armour on their shoulders, but Riku’s is set into the brace he still wears around his wrist that never quite healed right. Seeing all three pieces in the basket, knowing that it means they’re all home safe, warms her to her core.

“Boys!” she sing-songs, “I’m hooome!”

They meet her in the hallway, crushing her in-between them both in a hug. “Missed you” Riku says, kissing the top of her head. Something seems off, she’s used to them all greeting each other with this much affection but there’s a shade of tension in the air. She pulls away to get a good look at them and figure out what’s going on.

Sora looks smug about something, a look that she’s learned to not trust one bit. Last time he looked that self-satisfied, it led to them having to eventually call the King for help and Riku was so embarrassed Kairi honestly thought he might keel over.  

“So,” Sora starts, dragging the word out, “Riku and I _talked_. You know, about what you suggested a few days ago. We think it’s a great idea, and whenever you want to try it, we’re right behind you. Let us take care of everything.”

She takes back everything she said about not trusting Sora, her brilliant, beautiful boy. She could kiss him, and actually, she _can_ , so she does, leaping right into his arms with a delighted shriek.

“Now? Now, now, please,” she insists, herding them towards the bedroom. No better time than the present, and what else are they going to spend the evening doing? They’ve never been able to deny her anything, so they let her push them along, content to let her set the pace. They don’t get any further than pulling their shirts off before they stumble into bed and start making out, but it’s okay, they have plenty of time. The sun hasn’t even started to set yet.

Riku leans over her, pretty silver hair falling in curtains around them. He cups her face in both hands and kisses her like all the stars are going out again. It’s overwhelming, being fixed with the full weight of all his focus and devotion. Maturity has made him less obsessive but no less attentive, and it’s too easy for her to get addicted to the high it brings.

She’s so distracted by the feeling of Riku’s tongue in her mouth that she’s barely aware of her surroundings as Sora pulls her shorts and underwear down and tosses them away from the bed, hopefully in the direction of the laundry hamper. She’s caught up in kiss after searing, insistent kiss, and they make her almost miss Sora hooking her legs over his shoulders. The barest rasp of stubble against her inner thighs is what finally grabs her attention. He wastes no time before diving in, never does, and Kairi bites down on Riku’s plush lower lip and hisses as Sora fixes his mouth over her and _sucks_. He drags the wet flat of his tongue over her centre and she’s surprised he can even breathe with how close he’s pulled her against his face. She feels, more than hears, his moan; going down on either of them has always gotten him so worked up.

He has to break for air at some point, huffing wetly against her thigh as he catches his breath. He kisses her there, too, the smooth-soft, unblemished expanse of her thighs, leaving countless little bites laced with delicious suction. He spends some time pulling a dark hickey to the surface, a little gift for when she rubs her thighs together days from now. The mottled bruise would barely be covered by the shorts she’s partial to, so pants it is until it fades. She thinks he does that on purpose, wonders if Sora likes the idea of them showing off the possessive little marks they sometimes leave on one another. As if they don’t proclaim their belonging together with ever action, as if anyone could even dare to think otherwise.

Riku stops kissing her but keeps their foreheads pressed together, breaths mingling. His thumbs brush over her cheekbones and he looks at her with gentle sea-green eyes like she’s something to be treasured, to be protected at all costs. He brings a hand down to pluck at her bra strap, and she nods and the silent question. It’s nothing particularly sexy, athletic and practical and made of stretchy black fabric. He slides his hand behind her and unhooks it with practiced care, pulling it off of her and tossing it in likely the same direction as her underwear.

Riku’s mouth is warm and the kisses he presses over her heart are sweet and soft. The thumb that roughly tweaks her nipple, a little less so. After Sora has caught his breathe, he jumps back in like a starving man with barely any warning, alternating between tonguing at her opening and suckling on her clit and leaving her breathless.

She feels Riku’s hand leave her breast as he gropes around for something off to the side of the bed. She watches him reach into the nightstand drawer and pull out a nearly-full bottle of lube and pass it to Sora’s outstretched hand. Sora pulls back to look up and grin at them both while he pours some out on his fingers.

His mouth is, oh, _so_ wet.

Two fingers go in easily enough, but she knows she’s snug around them. For now. He crooks them up and watches her closely to know when to go harder, when to slow down. After some time taking her apart stroke by stroke, he spreads his fingers and drags his tongue through the space between them. He opens the lube again and, instead of pulling his own fingers out, reaches for Riku’s hand that isn’t focused on teasing one of her nipples and drizzles some over two of his fingers.

Riku slips one wet finger into the space between Sora’s, pumps it a few times, and then adds a second finger. She keens high in her throat at the stretch, but it’s not enough yet.

Kairi gasps when their fingers synchronize, Riku pulling his out as Sora pushes his back in; a little taste of their plans for the rest of the night. By that point, it doesn’t actually take much more to get her to come. She grinds against the heel of Riku’s hand and throbs around the fingers in her with a broken cry. She pushes at whatever part of them she can reach, and whines. The sound is unfamiliar in her mouth.

“Okay, if at least one of you does not start fucking me right now, I think I’m going to die,” she groans, deadly serious.

Sora _laughs_ at her, the bastard. “Well, you heard her,” he says, and tugs at Riku’s pants before pulling his own off. Riku turns to her, looking earnest and sincere but hesitant as he finishes throwing his clothes across the room.

“You _sure_ about this?” Riku asks, but Kairi’s responding enthusiastic nod seems to be enough to reassure him.

“You’re absolutely crazy. I love you,” he says as he lies back on the pile of pillows at the head of the bed and wraps his arms around her middle, dragging her onto his lap. Riku doesn’t manhandle either of them very often, preferring that they take charge, but she does love it on the rare occasions it happens. She leans back against his chest, firm and broad and so, so warm, and turns her face to the side so she can kiss him as he enters her. It’s been a couple of years, but they still treat this like their favourite shiny new toy. They sigh into each others’ mouths as they get settled, and out of the corner of her eye Kairi can see Sora watch them, hungry. He adjusts their position a little and gets comfortable again between their legs.

Sora’s breath is warm, and he teasingly traces the space where Kairi and Riku are joined with the tip of his tongue. She shivers, and Riku kisses down her jaw to her neck and reaches for her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Sora’s mouth on both of them is heavy and demanding, fingers digging into soft flesh and moans vibrating right through her. He reaches for the lube again.

Very, very gently, Sora runs his index finger back and forth along the stretched seam of her sex until he finds the right angle and pushes, not stopping until he’s three knuckles deep. There’s an ache, but he soothes it by mouthing wetly at her clit. He draws it out only to push it back in just as carefully a few times, and she gets accustomed to the sensation. A second finger goes more or less the same, and she lets herself get lost in it. Her hands find the bedsheets and grip them tight.

Then, a few minutes later, a third finger. That one does make her question their collective sanity in trying this. Sora only looks taller than her because of his hair, she’s nearly got an inch on him in height, how are his hands so  _big_? She tries not to wince as he creates space inside her for himself. He hums around her clit and it makes her leg kick out involuntarily. He catches her thigh with his free hand, digs his fingertips in and pushes, wrenching her even further apart. It changes the angle just enough in her that the next slow thrust of his hand feels  _good_ , really good, and she shakes through her second orgasm of the night.

Riku bites into her shoulder, hard, trying to maintain some shred of composure while Kairi comes around him. She can tell that he’s already left a fresh trail of hickeys blooming down her neck and across her shoulder, distracting himself while Sora finishes prepping her. Maybe they’ll find some reason to spend the next week in Arendelle, some excuse to wear turtlenecks without drawing much attention.

That is, if she can walk after this.

With a shuddering breath, she lets go of the vise-grip she has on the sheets and brings one arm up and one arm down, both hands tangling in their hair. She pushes some errant tufts away from Sora’s face and his blue eyes flash up to meet hers mischievously, tongue flicking against the swollen flesh he’s sucked into his mouth.

“Think that should be enough?” Riku asks from over her shoulder, tense. Sora just hums again in response and pulls away, taking care as he removes all three of the fingers that he managed to bury in her alongside Riku’s cock. Even as full as she already is, even knowing what is still to come, Kairi can’t help but feel empty without them as she watches Sora reach for the now much emptier bottle of lube that had been discarded on the bed. Between her own fluids, the lube they’ve already used, and all the time he spent with his mouth on her, she’s absolutely dripping, but a little more can only make it easier.

“You tell us if you need to stop, or even just want to slow down, okay Kai?” Sora asks once he’s finished slicking up, crowding close to her and running a reassuring thumb back and forth across her inner thigh.

“Yes, yes,” she promises, reaching up the few inches between them to kiss him and taste herself in his mouth, “please, you won’t break me.”

“Don’t make us make you regret saying that,” she hears Riku chuckle as he shifts his hips and adjusts her in his lap a little so that only the tip of his cock remains in her, one of his hands gently spreading her open as Sora carefully finds room between both their legs to fit in next to him and guide the first inch inside her.

All three of them hold their breath, waiting for Kairi to set the pace. It’s immediately overwhelming, all the bare skin pressed to her front and her back feels so warm, and she doesn’t trust her voice to not break. She reaches out for both their free hands, Sora’s planted on the mattress to prop himself up and Riku’s hooked around her knee to hold her leg at the right angle. She grips them tight and nods.

Slowly, and with all the careful discipline she expects her boys to have after all their years of training, they work their way into her, inch by grueling inch. It’s slippery, so slippery, and for a moment she has doubts about this working at all, but she also knows there’s enough sheer elemental determination between the three of them to make absolutely anything happen. They’ve proven it, time and time again. About halfway in, she clenches down and squeezes their hands with a strangled cry and they still, though she can feel both their hearts hammer against her skin. Riku’s nose nuzzles behind her ear and Sora’s lips brush across her cheek as they wait.

“Okay, okay, keep going,” she demands after a moment, letting go of their hands, and they both press onward. Eventually, after what feels like both an eternity and an instant later, they bottom out.

Kairi has never felt so  _full_.

She instinctually curls up around the intrusions, but Riku gently stretches her back out with a careful hand pressed across her throat. It’s a grounding touch. With both of Sora’s hands now holding Kairi’s legs open, Riku’s were free to roam. His other arm winds tight around her waist, palm pressing firm against her stomach, leading to her shrill cry at the even further increasing friction inside her.

Every nerve is set electric, and if she’s honest with herself it does hurt at first, but she’s also never felt more wholly surrounded by her two beautiful boys. She feels like something cherished and sacred held between them. She’s glad she asked for this, and even more glad that they listened.

“You okay?” Riku whispers against her neck, strained. There’s the barest tremor in his hands.

She manages a shaky nod. “Please move,” she’s not quite begging, not yet, but it’s a close thing.

“You’re doing so well, we got you,” Sora nudges her sweaty bangs aside and presses a kiss to her forehead. Then, after a moment, he braces himself and pulls back for one slow, careful experimental thrust. It’s so overwhelming that she swears light flashes behind her closed eyes. 

Sora rolls his hips into hers once, twice, three times, and when Riku figures out the right timing he thrusts up, making the two of them slide wetly against each other inside her. Already, she finds herself tumbling into another orgasm, squeezing rhythmically around the cocks nestled inside her. 

“Oh, fuck, did you just —? Already?” Sora pants into her ear, and Kairi can feel the way his thighs are shaking where he’s pressed against her. On her other side, Riku has moved his hand to his own mouth and has sunk his teeth into the base of his thumb. Inside her, they both twitch against each other.

“It’s good,” she slurs, lolling her head back against Riku’s shoulder, “don’t you dare stop,”

The push-pull slip-slide back-and-forth motion of them both inside her is intoxicating. She can hear the way each thrust forces a desperate little whine out of her, her voice nearly unrecognizable. The three of them are usually a little talkative, a little playful, when they fuck. This is too much, though, this requires everyone’s concentration. It takes all of her to not get completely lost in sensation, to stay in the moment with them.

“Love you, love you,” Sora murmurs, repeating it like a prayer, like it’s the only thing that matters. She can hear the chain around his neck clink with every deep thrust, but the sound seems so far away, like she’s underwater, drowning. She’s glad that there isn’t much for her to do beyond lying there and taking whatever her boys have to give her; coordinating her movements with this much pleasure lapping across her veins would probably be impossible.

There’s no way they’re all going to last much longer. She has no idea how much time has passed since they first fell into bed, but the only light coming in through the window is from the moon. It’s building up in her again, with every movement, pent up pressure begging to be released in a final burst like a sky full of shooting stars.

The balance tips, and she clamps down, milking them for all they’re worth.

Riku tumbles over the edge right behind her with a low groan, and she’s actually surprised that he managed to hang on that long. The way his cock throbs through climax, the whole length of it pressed inside her, makes her toes curl. She wonders what it must feel like for both of them, if it’s anything close to how good she feels. Sora grabs her chin and presses what must be the sweetest kiss he’s ever given her into her mouth as he thrusts one last time, holds deep inside her, and finally comes. It’s the closest the three of them have ever gotten to coming simultaneously, and it feels like magic. They all tremble with it, hearts racing, sweaty skin beginning to cool now that the fire has run its course.

The half-hysterical, fucked-stupid part of her brain wants to keep them inside her forever, but they’re both starting to go soft. She imagines pulling out isn’t going to be too wildly uncomfortable.  Sora first, so gently, big sincere blue eyes watching her carefully for any sign of pain. Riku presses a kiss to her temple and eases out just as slowly. She sighs, quietly assessing herself for any damage and finding nothing she can’t sleep off.

Some of the slick evidence drips out of her. She reaches down to cup her hand over her tender opening, if only to keep it all in just a little longer. It’s so warm. 

Sora softly brushes a thumb over her lower lip and moves to shift off of the bed. “Gonna go run a bath,” he says, and his gaze drifts over her shoulder, meeting Riku’s eye. She watches and feels the two of them nod, some meaningful communication between them going over her head. Confirming that Riku is on primary aftercare duty while Sora sets that up, she guesses.

Riku gingerly moves around to her front, holding them together head to toe. One hand gently brushes grounding touches everywhere it can reach, the other splays across the middle of her back to press their chests together.

“How are you feeling?” he’s checking in on her emotional wellbeing as much as her physical. She appreciates the concern, but really doesn’t see why they’re acting as if she asked for something extreme.

“I told you, you wouldn’t break me.” her eyes are threatening to slip shut against her will, the exhaustion only four orgasms can cause finally catching up to her. But she’s sweaty, and there’s a truly ridiculous amount of excess lube on all of them, so sleep is going to have to wait until after a bath. She can hear the faucet running in the other room.

“Ready to get up, princess?” she wraps both her arms around his neck and nuzzles into his collarbone.

“Carry me?” her legs feel weak, and she’s pretty sure if she tried to walk by herself that she would just flail around like a dusk.

Something very deep in her heart likes being carried by him like this, even though she knows it probably reminds him of nothing pleasant. She likes knowing how far they’ve come, that they’ve grown so much from the insecure, ignorant children they all were. The Riku who held a very empty Kairi back then is not the same Riku who holds a very full Kairi right now, but she loves him all the same, or maybe she loves him even more.

Owning their own place meant being able to install a soaker tub big enough for three — an absolute necessity in Kairi’s opinion — and a separate glass shower, which Sora had clearly just gotten out of, his springy hair limp around his face. The mirror is already fogged up, and Kairi has half a mind to wipe away at it, clear the moisture that’s filmed over so that she can see what a lovely mess her boys have made of her. Before she can reach out to do so, though, Riku leads her under the spray of the shower. Very gently, he runs a washcloth between her legs and she grips tight to his arms and shakes on unsteady knees. They stay in just long enough to rinse all the sweat away before joining Sora in the tub.

The hot water makes her absolutely melt, any residual tension in her leaking away. They take turns washing each others’ hair and trading tender kisses, soft caresses, sweet nothings.

“So, are we all in agreement that that was a good idea?” she asks, grabbing for their hands under the bubbles. She doesn’t think that could have gone any better, honestly.

“You’re a fucking genius, Kairi,” Sora grins, leaning against her shoulder.

“Mm, still crazy,” Riku weighs in, pressing against her other side, “Definitely worth doing again, though.”

 She’s tempted to just chalk it up to all of the endorphins, but Kairi feels like something profound has happened between them. She doubts that they’ll run out of new experiences together any time soon, and each one is important, but there is something about this one that feels special. Like they’ve crossed some sort of line. She isn’t sure what it is yet, but she can do anything with her boys by her side. Starting a new journey may not be so hard.

☆ ☆ ☆

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, in Radiant Garden:  
> Even: Why has Sora sent me an edible fruit arrangement?  
> Ienzo: Probably the same reason he Googled “how to safely have gentle, wholesome, kinky sex with my two fiancés.” Good for him. 
> 
> Lord, this is longer than anything I have ever written for university. What happened to me?
> 
> Many, many thanks to the people who allowed me to scream at them about this for a week while I was writing it. You all have the patience of saints and I am blessed to be in your company.


End file.
